1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abdomen defect covers and more particularly pertains to a new abdominal defect cover device for protecting undeveloped and defective regions of the abdomen of a newborn, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of abdomen defect covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, abdomen defect covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,442; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,054; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,591; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,456; U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,010; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,197; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,312; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,339; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,922.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new abdominal defect cover device. The prior art includes pouches and straps for placing over certain parts of a user's body and also includes bandages for covering certain effected parts of the user's body.